the hiddelife of naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha
by eshiestryke
Summary: naruto has been hiding something or better yet some one his little sister has been missing for years and sasuke thinks hes been acting weird about it because everyone in the village ether doesnt know her or they think shes dead runs the same way as naruto


A little fox humal(1) girl sits in a dark room, crying. A man walks up to her and asks her

"What's wrong Saki Chan?"

"Oro-sama when will I get to see my nii-san again?"

The man laughs at her and says, "Never" and slams the door in her face and stalks off laughing. The girl wipes her tears and lies down on the small twin bed in her plain dessert sand colored room and tries to go to sleep. She dreams of what happened earlier.

"_Come on Sasakura" "im coming naruto-oniisan" "It's 'bout time Saki." A five year old uzumaki naruto and his twin sister, Sasakura come trotting down the hill to meet their favorite person in the world. Sasakura had the juubi in her the sacred ten tailed black fox goddess. She had a black tail and fox ears to show off she had jet black shiny hair milky white skin and electric blue eyes while her brother was a red-orange fox with blond hair that can compete with the sun tan skin and the same shade of blue eyes._

"_Iruka sensei!" _

"_Hi Saki, hey naruto, how have you two been?"_

"_Good" _

"_Hey im sorry but I have too go grade some papers so why don't you play hide-and-seek hmm?"_

"_Kay ruka-sensei"_

_The twins ran off giggling. Naruto was IT and Saki ran out of the gates apparently the guards weren't paying attention. So she ran out and hid behind a tree. Suddenly someone sneaks up on Sasakura and snatches her. _

"_Ahhhhhh! Let go of me"_

_She shook free and tried to use a jutsu any one that can help her but she didn't k now any so she tried to run. The man grabbed her hand and knocked her out…_

Sasakura's point of view still in the dream.

_When I woke up it was dark I didn't know where I was and why I was here. Suddenly I hear a chuckle._

"_Well you're finally awake"_

_I turn too see a snake humal with sickly pale skin and yellow eyes. _

"_I am orochimaru. You may call me orochmaru-sama. You are now my slave"_

_**Slave? Just who does he think he's dealing with? I'm no ones slave. You're dealing with the girl who has the fieryest temper **__(five year old remember)__** in the whole village of konoha. **_

_I growled at him and he chuckles. I try to jump on him but he catches me and pushes a button on some remote. Suddenly I feel all shocked. _

"_Electric collar my dear if you disobey me the shock will be increased. And its no use trying to get it off only I have a key by the way I never got your name."_

_I stayed quiet_

"_Give me your name"_

_I stayed quiet_

"_I said give me your damn name" he said with more venom in his voice hypothetically and literally. Ewwwww!_

_I remain quiet._

"_Tell me your name or I swear to god ill-"_

"_Sasakura, my name is uzumaki Sasakura!"_

"_I thought so now if you'll excuse me ive got some tests to run" _

Sakura woke up **naruto-oniisan please will you help me please find me and take me home**

Some where else (naruto's pov)

**Oh Saki-Chan where are you I've been looking for you everywhere I just hope you are ok. Oh no its late I need to get home before those mean people find me and do things to me again. **

***Hi there yeah I know im a Flash back!***

_Naruto was walking through a street in the middle of the night suddenly a hand grabs his shoulder and turns him around_

"_just what do you think you're doing outside? Deamonds like you shouldn't be allowed to roam free you should be caged up like the monster you are." _

_The man then punches naruto in the nose with enough force to make him go flying into the wall behind him_

" _naruto onii! Wait stop what are you doing to him!" Sasakura screamed at the man_

_Naruto passed out before he could hear anything more…..._

"_ahhh!"_

"_calm down nii san nothing bad is going to happen to you. Your lucky I was out there looking for you or who knows what could have happened. Promise me you wont be out side after dark. I don't know what I would do if you weren't around any more"_

"_I promise"_

"_Arigatou"_

_***end of flashback***_

Naruto was standing in front of his house and fished his key out of his pocket and unlocked his door so he can try go to sleep.

**I cant go to sleep Saki please, please, please be alright**

(1) humal is a human and an animal combined

(**A/N**)Well that's the first chapter hope yall like it I need at least two reviews if you wand me to post the next chapter and if I get more ill post the next few chapters as soon as I type them and I also need a beta but until then I leave you with a preview of the next chapter : **enter sasuke**

SEVEN YEARS LATER

The dobe just ran out of the room he said some thing about looking for a missing person.

"hey lee did you hear the rumor that naruto had a younger sister that died when they were five supposedly that's where he goes every day when he leaves class, to go see her grave."

**A younger sister hmm? This is interesting out of all the things he talks about he never mentioned a sister…**

**Well that's the preview if you want to read the rest then gimmie those reviews it can be anything but just please tell me what you think -puts hands together and bows repetedly-onegai!**


End file.
